


Forsaken Papers

by HissHex



Series: JonPeter Week [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Unrequited Crush, a little bit of stalking, past lonelyeyes, spoilers up to mag 159
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Day 1 of JonPeter Week - JournalLukas has kept a journal for most of his adult lifeFrom its first entry to its last
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: JonPeter Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138004
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: JonPeter Week 2021





	Forsaken Papers

[ **The dark leather cover of this journal is stained by salt and the pages are crisp and warped by seawater.** ]

[ **The first few pages are full of scribbled out, half-hearted journal entries. Scraps of thoughts started but then destroyed by their embarrassed author** ]

_ 28/01/1982 _

Simon insists that keeping a journal will be good for me. Something about getting my thoughts down without having to [ **a large ink blot stains the page where a pen has rested on the paper while it’s owner considers an appropriate word** ] interact with anyone else. 

_ 15/11/1983 _

Simon had a meeting with Nathaniel today. He told me I should meet a friend of his. Nathaniel seemed to agree with him which is the only reason I didn't tell him to get stuffed. 

_ 16/11/1983 _

James Wright is the most irritating man I have ever met. 

_ 06/03/1984 _

Do I need a best man? James says it is traditional but the only person I can think of is Simon and James has already [ **The words "stolen him" are crossed out several times** ] asked him to be his best man. 

_ 09/05/1984 _

James demanded a divorce today. He does know that we are not legally married right?

_ 13/09/1995 _

James died. Simon doesn't seem bothered, weird I thought they were friends. His successor scheduled a meeting for tomorrow evening. I have called Tadeas, we set sail at dawn.

_ 05/12/1995 _

I met Bouchard. Elias is the most irritating man I have ever met. 

_ 06/12/1995 _

Wait.

_ 06/12/1995 _

God damn it.

_ 06/12/1995 _

If anyone shouldn't be immortal, [ **Wright is crossed out with a single strike that almost rips the paper** ] Bouchard is at the top of that list. 

_ 28/10/1997 _

[ **A bunch of words are scrawled across the page and crossed out. The only words left are "The Silence"** ]

_ 12/03/1998 _

First tenants move in today

_ 04/06/1998 _

Fucking Archivist.

_ 03/07/2012 _

Met Elias for divorce proceedings. He's even more insufferable now that we can get legally married. Stumbled into one of his researchers, angry little man, I think he reminds me of Elias. 

_ 29/03/2014 _

Saw that researcher again today. I'm surprised I recognised him. It's a sign I think, I guess I'll toss him into the Lonely if I see him again. 

_ 31/07/2015 _

Nathaniel is too ill to go to the Institute's annual fundraiser. 

Damn it. 

_ 21/12/2015 _

Oh. The rude researcher is Elias's new Archivist. He looks nice in his suit. 

Simon says I should tell Elias that. 

I am not an idiot Simon.

  
  


_ 09/07/2017 _

I know it's all part of his bullshit plans but I will carry the vision of Elias being carted away by the police until the day I die. Shame his Archivist is having a little nap, though his assistant will do for my own plans I think. 

  
  


_ 15/02/2017 _

Pretty little Archivist is awake.

_ 17/07/2017 _

I have been watching the Archivist while he's in his office. I meant to scare him, he is so easily spooked after all, but I just stood there in the corner and watched him record. 

He would have suited the Forsaken

[ **The words "I wish I had gotten to him first" are hesitantly penned and then scribbled out, it's author unwilling to admit to his own thoughts** ]

He looks cold, I can see his breath.

_ 17/07/2017 _

Oh, wait, that's because of me.

_ 29/08/2017 _

Will the Archivist survive my ritual? Well, mine and Martin's. 

I hope he does. 

_ 14/11/2017 _

Martin cannot find out I have been watching our Archivist. 

_ 18/11/2017 _

He looks so frail for such a powerful avatar. I checked and his office has no heater, to keep the Archives temperature stable apparently. He must be cold.

_ 19/11/2017 _

He looks good in my jumper.

_ 07/12/2018 _

I have never wanted to speak to someone so badly before. 

_ 08/12/2018 _

I think it's time for another trip out on the Tundra

_ 24/03/2018 _

I leave for 3 months and I find the Archivist has thrown himself into the Coffin when I return. 

Typical.

_ 26/03/2018 _

The Hunter can tell when I am watching. That is unfortunate. 

[ **Scribbled in the margins of this journal entry are various ideas to get rid of Daisy. "Squeaky toy?" Has been circled and then crossed out. Under it is written "too dangerous"** ]

_ 15/04/2018 _

He still looks good in my jumpers. I think the Hunter can tell it is mine. Would pushing her back into the Coffin work?

_ 16/06/2018 _

My Archivist has left to deal with the Dark and that little project of theirs. At least the time away will give me more time to work on Martin.

_ 07/08/2018 _

He is funny when he wants to be, my Archivist that is. I think I should speak to him, get to know him better. I talked to Simon about everything. He said I am a disaster which is not very supportive. He laughed at me when I told him that.

_ 24/09/2018 _

I spoke to him today. He hates me. Not a surprise really, all things considered.

My Patron is happy at least.

We will have all the time in the world to get to know each other after the ritual is complete. I know I can trust in Martin.

[ **A scarred hand reaches down towards the sand of a lonely beach. It retrieves the salt-stained journal from the coat of its owner, the only thing that remains of him.** ]

**Author's Note:**

> And then MAG 159 happens. RIP


End file.
